


Mr. Steal Your Heart {Hamilton}

by PrettyVettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyVettel/pseuds/PrettyVettel
Summary: Megan Halsey always knew that guys steals her heart yet they end up breaking it by cheating on her or just using her to make themselves look good but she meets Lewis Hamilton who happens to steal her heart but she afraid that he would crush it by cheating on her or used her like the other guys she dated.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mr. Steal Your Heart {Hamilton}

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me with another new book. Someone actually stop me from making another book on here. Anyway I hope you like this book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan broke up with Alex after he went after another girl during their holiday and she meets Lewis who happened to be friends with Daniel and she ends up having feeling for him.

_Walking along the beach holding hands with Alex her latest boyfriend and he wasn’t taking any noticed of her as he saw a much fitter girl walked past him yet she looked at Alex before going up to him and the girl._

_“You can have him I don’t want a sleazy prick like him.” Megan said before walking away from them expecting Alex to come back after her but no he didn’t even do that and she went to their hotel packing her things and she grabbed her phone and phoned her best friend Daniel who picked up._

_“Hey bubbles how are you?” Daniel asked her yet he heard her crying._

_“Can you meet me at the airport tonight?” Megan asked him as she sniffled softly yet she heard Alex voice behind the door which Daniel told that he be there before she knows it and she finished on the phone to Daniel._

End of flashback 

Megan was in the pool of her house and she heard the front door which James answered it and she got out of the pool and grabbed her towel and her flip flops and she wrapped her towel around her waist seeing it was Daniel and his friends and she looked at him he had the most amazing smile great fashion sense and he had most beautiful brown eyes and she knew he stole her heart from the moment he smile at her that she was falling for him yet she didn’t want him to do what Alex did to her during her holiday with Alex.

“Megan stop daydreaming you know Sebastian ,Max and Charles this is Lewis Hamilton and Lewis this is Megan Halsey a very special friend of mine try not to hurt her.” Daniel said to her as she looked at him which Lewis nodded at him.

_Arriving at the airport, trying to forget the break up with Alex who tried to ring her but she eventually blocked his number as she was searching for Daniel at the airport and she heard his voice as she went up to him as he place her in his arms._

_“He ditched me for another girl who was pretty than me and I broke up with him. Why do I date guys who just use me?” Megan asked Daniel who looked at her softly._  
_  
“I knew he wasn’t the one for you anyway how about we go and have a crazy golf game just us two?” Daniel asked her as she nodded at him._

_“Sound like a good idea Daniel.” Megan said as they went from the airport and they went from the airport and she got an phone call from unknown number which she picked up.  
_

_“Megan please come back to me I’m sorry for being an jerk to you I love you I miss you I want you back.” Alex pleaded as she looked her phone hang up on Alex and turned off her phone so she doesn’t have to listen to him anymore._  
  
Sitting on the edge of the pool watching Daniel, Max and Lewis arguing over who got the winning shot while Sebastian was next to Megan as she place her head against his shoulder.

“How do you stop getting flashbacks from your so called ex relationship?“ Megan asked him as she looks at him as a brother figure well him, Daniel and Max are like her brothers ever since she lost two of her brothers to heart attack and hit and run.

“First of all Alex is dead to you he ain’t coming back to you at all second you don’t need a dick like him to walk over you thirdly get an upgrade we all know that Lewis likes you from the moment he laid eyes on you trust me he will treat you like a queen.” Sebastian said before he went from her and she screamed at Max who scared her playfully slapped him.

“Max are you for real?” Megan asked him as he grinned at her shaking her head at him before front door rang causing Sebastian to answered it and it was Alex as Sebastian didn’t bother let him in and he closed the door behind him yet Alex knocked on the door angry which Sebastian open it. 

“She doesn’t want you here if you ever come near her I will make sure you will be in hospital bed with wires coming out of you.” Sebastian warned him as Megan got out of the pool walked towards him.

“Like what you said to me he’s dead to me come on let do some go karting all five of us me, you, Max, Daniel and Lewis.” Megan suggested as he looked at her.

“Don't cry when one of us beats you on the track.” Sebastian teased her as she watched him tell the others and she closed the door behind her.

“No wonder guys just use you because you’re a fat ugly dirty little whore no guys should date you you’re the most ugliest bitch I ever met I’m so happy that Alicia is my girlfriend because she has a body of a goddess and you got a body of a fat tart who couldn’t stop eating.” Alex said to Megan who burst into tears which Daniel, Lewis, Sebastian and Max heard her crying causing Sebastian to walked up to the front door and open it and place his hand on Alex neck as Daniel place Megan in his arms as she was crying.

”Don't listen to him you’re the most beautiful girl in the world don't let that dick get to you ok you got the four coolest dudes to protect you.” Daniel whispered as Max looked at Lewis softly. 

“What did he say to Megan?” Max asked Daniel which he looked at him yet Max didn’t bother asking again looked at Megan softly.

“I’ll tell you later Max just need to calm Megan down.” Daniel said to Max who nodded at him before he calmed Megan down as she stop crying and she looked at him softly.

* * *

Megan was wearing the go kart gear seeing Sebastian, Lewis, Max and Daniel talking about something and they saw her there and she looked at them softly but she looked down at her gear before she went from there and Lewis went after her and she sighed softly.

”His words are still in my head and I don’t know how to get his words out of my head.” Megan muttered as Lewis looked at her softly.

“Forget about him he’s nothing to you ok you got believe in yourself you’re better than he is ok think of positive words not negative words here’s one you’re so beautiful keep saying that to yourself and you probably hear yourself saying that to yourself.” Lewis said to Megan who grins at him and they walked out seeing Daniel arm wrestling with Max as they were waiting for Megan and Lewis. 

“Are you guys scared that I’m going to beat your ass on there?” Megan asked them as they looked at her as she folded her arms at them.

“I think you should be scared that all four of us are F1 drivers.” Lewis said to her as she raised her eyebrow at them and they went to get their kart and Megan got the number 10 and she got herself sorted and she got her helmet on and they went from there and Megan overtook Daniel as he looked at Max who overtook Megan as she shook her head at him but she looked in her mirror seeing Sebastian behind her and she carried racing before he overtakes her as she went after him and she went down the inside of him and she overtook him and she went in search for Lewis who was in the lead and she saw him and she tried to overtake him but he blocked her as she tries again and she does overtakes Lewis as she was in the lead and she saw the checkered flag and she took the checkered flag.

* * *

“How did she beat us?” Lewis asked Sebastian who looked at Daniel who shrugged at them and Megan saw the guys there talking about her and she brought out the trophy and she place it front of them and walked away from them without speaking to them.

“Is this for us or for her?” Max asked them as Daniel went after Megan and she heard his voice which she turned around to face him.

“Why are you upset for?” Daniel asked her as she looked at him and he wipe her face and hugged her gently.

“I didn’t mean to beat you guys.” Megan whispered as Daniel looked at her softly and Lewis went to find them.

“She felt bad for beating us on the track.” Daniel said to Lewis who nodded and Daniel went from her before Lewis looked at her as she looked at him knowing that Lewis already stole her heart by smiling at her and she play with her hair softly.

“That was impressive did you do that when you growing up?” Lewis asked her as she shook her head at him.

“No I wish I did.” Megan said as Lewis looked at her which she looked at him softly before she went from him yet he grabbed her hand looking at him and she heard Alex voice before Lewis kissed her which she kissed him back yet Alex saw his ex kissing another guy before she pulled away from Lewis softly.

“Who's he Megan?” Alex asked her as she looked at him but she didn’t say yet Alex slapped her face hard causing Lewis to stand up for her. 

“I’m her boyfriend your the guy who just use her like she some toy no that’s you little thing don’t touch a world champion.” Lewis said to Alex who looked at Megan who looked down at the floor yet Alex went up to her and made her looked at him.

“You ain’t going to last with him because you’re one ugly bitch in this world you deserve to die in a hole where you and your fucking dead brothers belong.” Alex said to her as his friends laugh at her but Lewis punched Alex hard in the face and he kicked him in the chest before Sebastian calmed Lewis down and Max went up to Megan as he play with her hair which she sighed sadly. 

“I wanna go home and sleep in my bed please.” Megan pleaded with them as they nodded at her softly as Max was next to Daniel as they both holding the trophy and Megan was getting piggy back ride from Sebastian yet Megan is the lightest out of all the guys and Sebastian didn’t feel a thing from her yet she was so tired that she fell asleep on Sebastian yet he doesn’t mind and Lewis looked at Megan softly. 


End file.
